In Your Arms
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: To my surprise, he put his arm around me. It felt right. Like his arm belonged around my shoulder and my head belonged on his chest. Jelso


I'm on vacation and I watched lots of That 70s Show and I got pissed off that Jackie and Kelso didn't end up together. Since there are barely and Jelso fics and I didn't like the show ending, I decided to write one. I don't own That 70s Show (if I did Jelso would've been together the whole show).

Jackie POV

"Fez I don't understand. Why are you breaking up with me?"

"You're obviously still in love with Kelso"

"I'm NOT in love with Michael!" Fez gave me a look "Maybe I still have feelings for him but he's in Chicago and he was so thrilled when I said no to his proposal. Obviously he doesn't love me"

"He loves you. He always has and I'm pretty sure he always will. Goodbye Jackie"

I went home and cried- not because I was dumped, but because I was lonely. Michael might have cheated on me but I always forgave him because I knew he loved me. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed my phone and called Michael. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey Michael, it's Jackie," I said to his machine "I missed you and I was wondering if I could visit you in Chicago? Call me back."

Kelso POV

I almost got to the phone when the machine picked up. It was Jackie. I missed her so much. When she said no I was heart broken but I tried to cover up my pain by pretending to be relieved. I left for Chicago because I couldn't deal with the pain of knowing she rejected me or knowing she was with someone else. Fez. She was with Fez. What did he have that I don't have? Well, apparently Jackie. Maybe if she stays with me we could get back together. I called her back.

Jackie POV

I waited around by the phone waiting for Michael to call me back. I feel like a desperate twelve year old. The phone rang and I squealed like a desperate twelve year old.

"Hello?" I asked, desperately hoping it was Michael.

"Hey Jackie it's me, Kelso," I covered the phone and squealed "I would love for you to visit me. You can stay at my place. How long do you wanna stay?" I wanted to say forever but I didn't wanna freak him out. I thought about what to say to get him to let me stay a while but not freak him out.

"How ever long you'll let me."

"How about a month?" Knowing Michael, it wouldn't take long to seduce him. A month should be more than enough time.

"A month is great."

*****In the airport*****

Jackie POV

I got off the plane and went into the airport bathroom. I was so anxious about seeing Michael that I didn't even mind how long the flight was delayed. I changed into my red dress. Michael's favorite color is red and the dress looks great on me so I know he'll fall in love with me as soon as he sees me. I went to the mirror and put on make up. I'm gonna make him want me if it's the last thing I do.

Kelso POV

I went up to Jackie's baggage claim waiting for her to come out. Maybe I could get her to dump Fez and go out with me. I know it's against the guy code but I love her so much. I saw her walk into the baggage claim area and I walked up to her.

Jackie POV

"Jackie!" I heard Michael scream. My god, it's like he got better looking since I last saw him. He's the most attractive guy I've ever met. Since he's gorgeous and I'm gorgeous, we work. Should there be another reason we should be together?

"Michael!" I hugged him. I thought about kissing him on the cheek but I thought it might scare him away. We pulled away and he looked at me.

"Well damn Jackie, you look, well damn," To my delight, he hugged me again. He paused for a second and kissed me on the cheek. I fought back a smile. My plan is SO gonna work.

*****Kelso's house*****

Kelso POV

I can't sleep thinking about Jackie. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her lips. I can't believe how much I love her. Why did I ever cheat on her? If I didn't cheat on her I wouldn't be awake at 2 AM thinking of her. If I didn't cheat on her I would be with her instead of Fez. I'm such an idiot. I heard a knocking on my door. I looked up and I see Jackie wearing red silk pajamas. It's like she's trying to tease me.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" She asked. I was tempted to say something dirty like 'In which way?' but I didn't wanna scare her off.

"Sure." I took the covers off and made room on the bed for her.

Jackie POV

I knocked on Michael's door in red silk pajamas. He stared me up and down for a minute. I knew teasing him would work.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I waited for him to say something perverted like 'In which way?' but he didn't. I guess he matured a little. That's kinda hot.

"Sure." He took the covers off and I found out that he sleeps shirtless. That's really hot. He looks more built than when I last saw him. I walked over to the bed. I got comfortable against his chest and put my arm across him. I felt him pull the covers up.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." I lied. This might have been the best plan I've ever had.

"What was it about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." If he asked anymore questions I would need to lie more and I'm too nervous to make my lies sound believable. There was a pause. "I would feel better if you put your arm around me." To my surprise, he put his arm around me. It felt right. Like his arm belonged around my shoulder and my head belonged on his chest.

Kelso POV

Having my arm around Jackie and having her head on my chest felt right. Too right. Why would she be with me when she had Fez?

"Tell me the truth Jackie why are you here?" I shocked myself. I might have just blown my chances with Jackie.

"I told you, I missed you."

"Why would you miss me if you have Fez?" I said Fez like it was a bad word. I hope it didn't sound as bitter out loud than it did in my head.

Jackie POV

"Why would you miss me if you have Fez?" He said Fez like it was a bad word. Almost like he was jealous.

"Time for the truth. Fez dumped me because he thought I would leave him for another guy." It wasn't a lie.

Kelso POV

"Time for the truth. Fez dumped me because he thought I would leave him for another guy." I couldn't help but celebrate in my head. But does that mean I'm just a rebound? Michael Kelso is NOT a rebound.

"So I'm just a rebound?" I didn't even care how bitter I sounded right now.

"Not at all Michael. I came to see you because I needed to be with someone who loved me. Fez never loved me"

"You said loved."

"I know. Loved implies past tense. You used to love me and now you don't."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Then how come you were so relieved when I said no when you asked to marry me?"

"I needed to hide my pain. Think about it from my perspective: the prettiest girl in the world just ripped out your heart and smashed it to pieces. Wouldn't you be pretty upset? I knew if I really loved you I would have to let you go. That's why I moved here. So I could move on with my life and let you move on with yours. I knew that if I loved you I would have to let you go." I heard sniffling.

"I can't believe you would do that for me."

"I would do anything for you. I love you. You don't need to say anything. You just need to know that." I heard some more sniffling.

"I love you too Michael. I was just with Fez because I wanted to get over you. You are my soulmate."

"If you would give me the honor, I would like to be your husband. Having you in my arms just feels right. It feels like it's meant to be."

"Being in your arms feels right. I know it's meant to be."

The end! Kinda cheesy but I think it's cute. This is the ending that should've happened.


End file.
